The invention relates to an exercise apparatus. In particular, the invention is exercise equipment that enables a user to exercise almost every body part with the use of a single piece of equipment. The apparatus employs resistance training, through the use of tension bands, to strengthen and tone the user""s muscles.
Exercising, coupled with the use of exercise apparatus, has become increasingly popular among men and women of all ages. Through regular and proper use of the exercise equipment, the individual can improve his or her muscle tone, strength and general fitness level.
Besides exercising to stay in shape and lose weight, people exercise to build muscles and relieve stress. Unfortunately, it is difficult to tone muscles without the use of weights or a means of resistance. Accordingly, people are limited as to where they can exercise to effectively tone their body areas and parts. Further, a different piece of equipment is typically needed for each body part. This usually forces a person to exercise at a gym or health spa since it is impractical for most people to have various pieces of exercise apparatus in their homes.
Thus, there exists a need for an exercise device that allows a user to tone and build muscles in various parts of the body with the use of a single piece of equipment. The device is intended to target different regions of the body, including arm, leg, abdominal, and back muscles, enabling a user to tone and build up muscles in these areas with a single apparatus.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved exercise apparatus. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved exercise apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an exercise apparatus utilized for toning and building muscles in different areas of the body, including the arms, chest, shoulders, abdominal muscles, thighs, calves, and hips. The exercise apparatus has a support assembly, having a horizontal bottom support bar, and various components positioned along the support bar. The components include a seat assembly located at the rear end, a pair of thigh press bars located at the middle portion, a foot support assembly located at the front end, and elastic bands. The elastic bands are attached between different movable parts of the apparatus in order to provide resistance to the user when attempting to move such movable parts with respect to each other while exercising.
It is an object of the invention to produce an exercise apparatus that permits a user to perform several different exercises targeting different areas of the body using a single piece of equipment. Accordingly, the exercise apparatus has several components that are used to focus on different areas of the body.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.